L'emprunte du diable
by top-cerise
Summary: Lorsque l'ombre de la mort passe vous cherchez, vous ne pouver que vous remémorez les moments forts de votre vie. one shot!


Vieille histoire que je corrige pour vous… et je vais peut être l'améliorer aussi…   
L'emprunte du diable

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient .blablabla vous imaginez la suite 

Seul, l'être humain est très solitaire. Être seul quand on a quelque chose à se raconter peut être d'une grande satisfaction. Je veux dire que, chacun à besoin d'une certaine dose de solitude, l'un moins, L'autre d'avantage. Mais il y a aussi le besoin des autres, dans son travail, dans  
ses loisir il a besoin d'interlocuteur, de parler. Ses plaintes appellent une oreille attentive des sourire et des réponse. L'amour c'est bien, L'amitié c'est encore mieux, à la condition que les 2 soient stables et de qualité. Ce dont on ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr.

Trouver amour et amitié durables est une chance qui n'est pas donnée à tout le monde mais ce qui incombe à l'homme dès sa naissance, c'est sa famille. Et ce qu'elle est, a une grande importance dans la vie de chacun . On ne peut choisir sa famille, du moins, celle dans laquelle on est née, il faut l'accepter telle qu'elle est.

Si l'ont peut s'en contenter, peut être l'aimer, alors on n'a beaucoup de chance!

À la maison, l'atmosphère fut, dès ma plus tendre enfance chargée d'une pression dramatique dont j'ignorais l'origine. Des cieux gris qui ,à chaque instant, versaient pour couvrir et exploser sont la plus grande certitude que j'ai de ma petite enfance. Le reste n'est qu'incertitude et  
question et question informulées. Tout petit, je cherchais, dans les yeux de ma mère, une lueur qui me fit rire ou me réconforterais dans mon besoin d'amour. Je pensait parfois regard qu'elle aurait pu aimer.

Cette théorie de mon enfant pris plus forme vers le début de ma jeunesse vers mes 4 ans, ou ma jolie petite pour vie le jour. Une nuit douce pour l'été, avec une brise venu de la mer, Thalie, de son prénom recevais toute l'amour et la chaleur que n'aurais jamais rêver recevoir. Mais a cette âge on ne peu comprendre pourquoi une enfant est préféré à un autre. C'est pourquoi  
je me mi à détesté ma sœur malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait.

Mais, dans ma famille, aimer les membre de sa famille était quasiment impossible. Entre les amants de mes parents et les affreux dîner de famille comment j'aurais eux le temps de m'attacher a quelqu'un.

Lors de mes 15 ans, mon grand père vit me voir. Il prétextait que s'était  
pour lui faire part de révélation important : _à 15 ans_, disait t'il , _tu es assez vieux pour comprendre_. Psst. Mentalement j'ai toujours été plus moins niais que la plupart des jeunes de mon âge. À Poudelard, j'avais toujours les meilleur notes, mais pour mon grand père, je resterais toujours le petit bonhomme que ma mère avait eux avec l'homme le plus irrespectueux des  
valeur d'une famille. Sacrée grand père.

La pluie tombait depuis 10 jours sans arrête. Des bruits de sifflement du  
vent se fessait entendre partout dans le manoir. Malgré c'est bruit  
déplaisant pour l'oreille, mon grand père restait droit et digne dans le  
fauteuil louis quelque chose. Ses dent grinçait en spasme qu'il tentait  
vainement contrôler.

_'Vous allez prendre froid grand-père habiller ainsi, Il y a beaucoup de  
courant d'air dans le manoir._' Je dit pars simple politesse à un homme donc  
je ne connais que peut de chose.

Il ne me répondis pas mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête . Nous poursuivit de parler de futilité jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit.

_- tu n'aimes guère ta sœur, non?  
_

Une tristesse intense, influa a l'intérieur de mon cœur, ce qui fit trembler mes mains.  
Pourquoi ma mère l'aime tellement? Et que moi elle me montre si peut d'intérêt?  
Il me contemplait l'air désolé et avait attirait ma tête sur ses genou. Il  
me jouait dans les plus longue mes blonde de mes cheveux, comme on le fait a un chien apeuré. Une fois sur ses genoux j'eus envie de fondre en larme.

- _allons mon petit, ne pleure pas, je vais t'expliquer notre apparence de vie  
Moi et ta grand mère nous somme marier à la moldu, C'est à dire un mariage  
d'amour. Pour les sang pur c'est mariage sont extrêmement rare. Cendra, ta  
mère, fus un enfant incroyablement belle et débordante d'une énergie  
incroyable. Et le fait que sont mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour  
après les premières semaines d'union avec ton père elle est devenue triste  
et sans âme. Ta naissance à été pour elle une agonie sans nom car tu étais  
l'enfants d'un homme qu'elle détestais. Tandis que Thalie, elle, était  
l'enfant d'un homme qu'elle aimait, son amant... Tu n'es pas responsable de rien, mon  
enfant._

Un matin, en marchant dans le couloir, Je jeta un coup d'œil où se trouvait  
mon fils Draco. Depuis l'instant où je me réveillait jusqu'à que je  
sombrait dans mon sommeil, me rappelant mon passé, Je ressentait la  
tristesse du passé et s'elle du présent. Je m'efforçait de faire bonne  
figure et souriait à Narcissia, le cœur fermé comme mon poing.  
Les Malfoy sont des hommes d'honneur depuis la nuit des temps, Alors  
pourquoi aurait-je du changée pour mon fils. J'ai été comme mon père l'avait été  
pour moi. Parfait Peut être je ne suis pas comme les père de ses compagnons  
mais je lui est inculquer les vrai valeur des Malfoy

La dignité  
Le respect de soi  
La perfection

Je suis mort durant la bataille du bien contre le mal. La mort me paraît  
beaucoup plus rassurante. L'ultime abîme d'oublie. J'ai été tué a cause de  
ma lâcheté. Je n'ai pas pu le tué. Mon père lui n'aurais pas hésiter. Je  
n'ai pas tuée mon fils c'est ce qui ma tuée. J'attendait se jour, la  
libération de mon âme. Sauvé de ma vie de cauchemar. Mes paupière se ferme  
dans la mort. Adieu mon fil.

Voilà mon one shot tristounet…il vous voulez laissez des reviews gênez vous pas!


End file.
